You're Explaining This to Isabelle
by ItsallaboutPJO
Summary: Alec and Jace go to Taki's instead of eating Isabelle's terrible cooking, but what happens when they get back to the Institute? This was a crap summary...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, which is really sad.**

**P.S I'm realllly sorry I haven't posted a new story in a while, I've been busy with exams and such : (**

**Narrators POV**

The dummy's head fell to the ground as Jace slashed through the neck with his seraph blade. It rolled across the room before being stopped by a familiar pair of feet. Alec walked towards the blonde and started to speak.

"Isabelle cooked dinner. We need to order something," Whined Alec. Jace groaned and threw his blade at the wall.

"Why can't she just accept the fact that her food poisons everyone?" Exclaimed Jace. Alec shrugged in response.

"Is Taki's good?" Suggested Alec.

"Sure, whatever," Responded Jace with a sigh. The brunette gave Jace a funny look.

"What's your problem?" Asked Alec, noticing Jace's glum expression.

"It's just, Clary, well you know…" Jace responded. The couple had broken up just days ago and Jace was in the slums.

"I know how you feel," Chirped Alec, putting his right arm around Jace's shoulder. Jace gave Alec a weak smile and then wiped his sweaty forehead with the back of his hand.

"So Taki's?" Opted Jace. Alec smiled and then released his arm.

"Let's go." Smiled Alec. So, the two parabatai walked to the supernatural restaurant and then entered. They were greeted by the chirpy faerie, Kalie and then sat down at a table.

"So boys, what'll it be?" Asked Kalie.

"I'll have a hamburger, and he'll have a BLT," Said Jace. "Also, could we have it to go?" Kalie wrote down the order in her notepad and then walked to the kitchen, giving the two a wink on the way. Alec smirked.

"I think she still has a thing for you," Teased Alec. Jace playfully punched his best friend in the arm.

"Shut up," Groaned the blonde. About ten minutes later their food came in white foam containers. The two paid for their food and then left the diner.

"I can't wait to get home," Said Alec. "The food smells so good, and I'm legitimately starving." Jace agreed with a nod of his head and adjusted the hot container in his large calloused hands. They arrived back at the institute soon and once they were through the front door buzzed for the elevator. The two waited impatiently, wanting so badly to eat. Finally the lift dinged and the doors slid open; to reveal Simon and Isabelle full on making out. Jace face palmed.

"Should we wait for the next elevator or..?" Smirked Jace. Isabelle and Simon, now realising they had an audience burst apart. Simon's curly brown hair was a mess and his lips were fire engine red from Isabelle's lipstick.

"Hey guys," Said Simon awkwardly.

"What's that in your hands?" Asked Isabelle. "Did you go to Taki's? You said that you'd eat MY food," Scolded Isabelle. Jace and Alec attempted to look sorry. "I can see right through you," Scoffed Isabelle. "Whatever, you two do whatever you want. Simon and I are going out."

"You might want to get rid of the fire engine on your face first, vampire boy," Teased Alec. Simon blushed and quickly wiped his face with his sleeve, spreading the lipstick now all over his face.

"Much better," Smirked Jace. The couple then exited the Institute, leaving the two parabatai alone.

"So, food?" Implied Alec.

"Yes, food," Answered Jace. With that, they walked into the elevator and the door swiftly shut behind them.

"I'm starting it now," Announced Alec as he took a bite out of his BLT. He closed his eyes, savouring the flavour. "By the Angel Raziel Jace, you have to try this," Opted Alec, thrusting the sandwich towards the blonde boy. Jace took the BLT and took a small bite out of it. Immediately his taste buds where touched by the smoky taste of bacon, the tang of the tomato, and the crisp crunch of the lettuce. **(I really like BLT's.) **The sandwich was doused in mayonnaise, just the way Jace liked it. While chewing, a small trickle of white mayo trailed down from his mouth to his chin. Alec bit his lip.

"I have to agree, that's quite a BLT," Agreed Jace.

"Err, you have some mayo on your chin," Chuckled Alec. Jace quickly wiped it away and soon the elevator doors slid open again. The two headed for the kitchen to eat, only to discover the true disaster that was, Isabelle's cooking. A greenish- brownish glob of slime was set on the table, setting its odor free all across the kitchen. It smelled like a mixture of burning hair and last week's garbage. The two plugged their noses and bolted out of the kitchen.

"Want to eat in my room?" Inquired Alec. Jace nodded his head and they both headed down multiple long hallways before reaching Alec's room. Inside was a neatly made forest green bed and shelves full of books. The boys sat on the bed and Alec, who was almost finished his sandwich, lay down and supported his head with his hands.

"Jace," Mumbled Alec. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it?" Replied Jace.

"Have you ever, you know, done the err, sex? Have you done the sex? I mean have you ever had sex?" Asked Alec quickly. His face was the same shade of red as the tomatoes in his BLT. Jace chuckled and set down his burger.

"Yeah, I've done the sex," Replied Jace with a smirk. "Clary and I almost did it, but the moment was never right. But, there was one girl named Anna, way before Clary. And then it happened with her."

"Anna? I never met her," Implied Alec.

"Well, it was only one night…" Replied Jace sheepishly. Alec face palmed and sat upright.

"So, a one night stand, never had sex any other time. You should really change that you know," Smirked Alec.

"What are you implying?" Asked Jace curiously. To answer, Alec pressed his lips against Jace's soft plump ones. Alec felt Jace smirk into the kiss; That cheeky bastard. The blonde wrapped his arm around Alec's back, pulling the brunette closer. Together they shared a sloppy, wet passionate kiss. Jace pushed Alec back down onto his bed and continued to kiss him, occasionally nipping at his neck or peppering kisses down his jawline. Alec moaned from underneath him and Jace smirked. He ground his strong hips into Alec's creating a beautiful friction between the two muscled bodies. Alec tugged on the hem of Jace's shirt before ripping it over his head, revealing a golden, toned torso. He ran his fingertips along the pronounced outline of Jace's pecks, sending shivers through the blonde's body. Jace grabbed a handful of Alec's shirt before ripping it in half. The brunette sighed.

"Jace, you dick, that was one of my favourite shirts," Complained Alec.

"I'll get you a new shirt when we finish," Replied Jace. Alec took the time of Jace being preoccupied to take the advantage and flip the two over so now Alec was hovering above Jace. He smirked down at him. He slowly kissed from Jace's navel to the button of his dark jeans. He swiftly undid the confinement and pulled down the pants. Underneath was a pair of dark blue boxers, with a huge bulge in the middle. Alec licked his lips and then pulled down the boxers with his teeth. Jace moaned as his large pink dick popped up. The brunette kissed the head of the dick and then slowly moved downwards until the whole dick had disappeared in his mouth. Alec swirled his tongue around the large shaft and then pulled back up. He then licked the sensitive underside of the shaft, all the while fingering his balls. Jace groaned and thrusted slightly into Alec's mouth. Alec simply readjusted and kissed the head. Suddenly, Alec pulled of and spit onto his fingers. He slowly nudged at his hole and then thrusted his index finger in and then back out. His face contorted into different faces, sometimes pleasure, sometimes pain and then sometimes it was simply unreadable. Jace squeezed the base of his cock, just to stop himself from cumming at the sight of his parabatai fucking himself. He moaned and ran his hand up and down his own torso and chest.

"Shit Alec," Moaned Jace, who was now squeezing the head of his cock. Suddenly, Alec moaned loudly and collapsed onto Jace.

"Fuck me," Pleaded Alec. Jace smirked at the "slutty," sounding plead. He spit into his hand and wanked his dick with it before crawling over to Alec and sliding his dick down his crack. Alec moaned and thrusted backwards, wanting Jace's huge dick inside of him. Jace then slowly started pushing in, breaching Alec's ring of muscles. Jace heard a whimper from Alec and immediately stopped moving.

"Keep going," murmured Alec, who was wanking himself, trying to distract himself from the pain. Jace obliged and continued to push in. Once Alec was fully seated on Jace, they stayed like that for a few minutes before Alec started to rock his hips back and forth. Jace's forehead was covered in sweat from trying so hard not to pound this boy into oblivion.

"Go," Ordered Alec. Jace smiled and started to thrust in and out. "Harder," Announced Alec. Jace pounded into Alec slowly and the brunette let out a scream.

"RIGHT THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!" Screamed Alec. Jace copied his previous thrust, resulting in another scream from Alec. Jace bit his lip and continued to thrust hard and slow, creating a rhythm. About ten minutes later, both were approaching their climaxes.

"Fuck Alec, I'm going to OH FUCK MMMMM," Yelled Jace as he came into Alec. Warm jets of sticky white fluid flooded into Alec. Jace continued to thrust as Alec came onto the blonde's chest. Once both had finished, Alec collapsed onto Jace once again. He felt the warm sticky liquid running down the backs of his legs and groaned.

"If I can't train tomorrow, your explaining to Isabelle," Whined Alec.


End file.
